Ainsi Naquit Poudlard
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il était couvert de boue. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il avait peur. Il s'était tordu une cheville. S'était éraflé bras et jambes. Mais il continuait à marcher ; titubant, pataugeant, avec l'impression d'entendre encore les vociférations des Moldus. - Tuez la bête ! Tuez le monstre !" [GodricxSalazar]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Ainsi Naquit Poudlard**

Sa maison brûlait. Ses parents gisaient dans une mare de leur propre sang. Et il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Son membre brisé traînait derrière lui et il devait se pincer violemment les lèvres pour ne pas crier et étouffer ses sanglots. Cela faisait des heures qu'il fuyait à travers les marécages. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés. Il était couvert de boue. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il avait peur. Il s'était tordu une cheville. S'était éraflé bras et jambes. Mais il continuait à marcher ; titubant, pataugeant, avec l'impression d'entendre encore les vociférations des Moldus.

 _« Tuez la bête ! Tuez le monstre ! »_

De grosses larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. Sa vision brouillée ne lui permettait pas de bien voir où il allait. La fatigue embrumait son esprit, et le soir tombant apportait obscurité, vent, froid mordant et prédateurs. Il était seul, sans défense ; il avait perdu sa baguette.

 _« Tuez-les tous ! Les sorciers ! »_

Son pied heurta une pierre cachée dans la vase. Il s'y ouvrit les chairs et tomba. Son corps paralysé d'épuisement refusa de lui obéir lorsqu'il voulut se relever. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Avant de sombrer, il eut la présence d'esprit de siffler quelques mots en Fourchelang.

-Que... quelqu'un... m'aide...

[... ... ...]

Un grand homme brun, aux cheveux à la légère ondulation attachés en catogan et aux yeux tels deux éclats de noisettes, marchait de son pas dynamique et assuré en observant avec la plus grande attention les alentours. Toutefois, il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

-Suis le serpent, qu'elles m'ont dit ! Suis le serpent ! Mais _quel_ serpent ?!

-Godric, nous sommes derrière toi et nous t'entendons, grogna une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air noble.

-Ce serpent se comportait vraiment étrangement..., fit une autre, plus petite, les cheveux coupés au carré dont le blond tirait sur le châtain. Je suis certaine qu'il voulait qu'on le suive...

-Alors pourquoi s'est-il éclipsé dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion ? Répliqua Godric.

-Peut-être parce qu'il en a eu assez de t'entendre grommeler ? Proposa la femme aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

-Ah, ah, Rowena. Très amusant. En attendant, nous sommes là à chercher on ne sait quoi, au lieu de poursuivre notre voyage. Nous perdons un temps fou !

-Je suis désolée..., s'excusa alors Helga, son regard vert tombant au sol. Godric a raison ; il serait malvenu d'arriver en retard à ce rassemblement. Mieux vaut abandonner et-...

-Certainement pas ! S'écria Rowena. Ce n'est peut-être rien, c'est peut-être un piège, mais c'est aussi peut-être quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui a besoin d'aide et nous ne resterons pas les bras croisés ; Godric ait-il été en train de se rouler par terre en hurlant comme l'enfant capricieux qu'il n'est plus censé être ! Viens, Helga. Allons chercher de notre côté et laissons cet imbécile tout seul.

Et sur ce, elle attrapa son amie par le poignet et la tira à sa suite dans une autre direction. Godric leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route. Rapidement, le pauvre bois décrépit que la terre gorgée de sel asséchait s'envasa, annonçant que le sorcier se retrouverait bientôt dans un marais lugubre. Les bottes de cuir de Godric s'enfonçaient dans le sol avec un bruit de succion assez répugnant. Le sorcier pestait allègrement, à la fois contre ce stupide serpent et contre ses deux amies. La bestiole avait réveillé Helga au beau milieu de la nuit, lui avait tourné autour, montrant la direction d'où elle venait du bout de sa queue, l'enjoignant de la suivre et, bien sûr, la bonne jeune femme avait cédé, réveillant ses amis au passage pour tous les entraîner dans ce qui était inévitablement un guet-apens. C'est alors qu'un sifflement le fit sursauter. Il brandit sa baguette vers l'origine du son. Il n'y trouva aucun serpent, mais...

-Qu'est-ce que... Oh, par Merlin.

Il se précipita vers le corps à moitié enlisé dans la vase des marais naissants. Quelque chose dans les hautes herbes s'enfuit sur son passage ; probablement le reptile qui avait attiré son attention. Godric s'arrêta à deux pas de la créature inconsciente. C'était en majorité un être humain ; plutôt jeune, sans doute pas majeur, mais deux grandes ailes sertissaient son dos. L'une d'elles était clairement cassée, dans un angle assez affreux, d'ailleurs. Ses bras étaient couverts de plaies plus ou moins profondes et on devinait quelques mèches blondes à travers la couche de boue. Un Vélas. C'était un Vélas. Particulièrement mal en point. Godric le saisit, tirant pour l'extirper de la vase, non sans difficulté, puis le chargea sur son dos, hurlant ;

-ROWENA ! HELGA ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! MAINTENANT !

[... ... ...]

Le garçon émergea doucement de l'inconscience ; des voix lui parvenaient, ainsi que le crépitement d'un feu.

-Qui peut faire une chose aussi abominable ? S'enquit sombrement une femme.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'un animal sauvage, qui sait ? Proposa un homme.

-Cesse d'être si naïf ; c'est l'œuvre d'un être humain.

-Un Moldu ?..., demanda doucement une autre femme à la voix plus douce.

-Sans doute. Et nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner dans les parages. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à transplaner en urgence parce que je me serai retrouvée en face de fous-furieux armés de fourches et de torches. Dès qu'il est réveillé, il mange et on repart.

-On ne va quand même pas le laisser tout seul ici ?! Protesta la femme à la voix douce.

-A part lui proposer de le raccompagner chez lui ou de venir avec nous, je vois mal ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre, répondit l'homme. On ne va pas l'embarquer de force.

Le garçon était rassuré ; il avait été trouvé par d'autres sorciers. Il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et se redressa avec lenteur. Il s'observa ; il était propre et ses habits étaient comme neufs. Visiblement, non seulement ses trois sauveurs étaient des sorciers, mais en plus, ce n'était pas les plus mauvais. Ses bras et jambes avaient été bandés et même s'il n'osait pas regarder son aile, il sentait qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup moins mal. Le silence s'était installé. Il tourna les yeux vers ses sauveurs. Ceux-ci avaient allumé un feu pour faire cuire de la nourriture, mais il faisait encore jour. Il se replia tout de même, impressionné par l'aura émanant du trio. L'une des deux femmes se leva alors et approcha, s'agenouillant devant lui et se présentant avec douceur.

-Je m'appelle Helga Poufsouffle, et toi ?

-S... Salazar.

-Enchantée, Salazar. Mon ami Godric Gryffondor, que voici, t'a trouvé et c'est Rowena Serdaigle qui t'a soigné. Je l'ai un peu aidée, c'est vrai, mais elle a fait la majeure partie du travail. Moi je suis surtout portée sur la flore, tu vois ? C'est un serpent qui nous a conduits vers les marais où tu étais. Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Les plumes blanches de ses ailes frémirent, se gonflant avec force au souvenir de la veille.

-Les sorciers parviennent à se cacher. Les Vélas ailés beaucoup moins. Des Moldus ont fini par me voir et ils ont attaqué ma maison. Mes parents sont morts.

Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal fixaient une fourmis se baladant entre les brins d'herbe.

-Quant au serpent... Je parle le Fourchelang ; il aura sans doute entendu mon appel à l'aide et aura été chercher du secours.

Godric siffla, admiratif.

-Le Fourchelang ? Ça c'est impressionnant !

Salazar leva les yeux vers le brun. Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage.

-Merci...

[... ... ...]

Rowena observait la scène, dubitative. Helga, à côté d'elle, était particulièrement inquiète.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait prendre la défense de Salazar ?

-Pour entendre Godric geindre pendant des heures que nous n'avons pas confiance en son jugement ? Très peu pour moi, répondit platement la plus âgée des deux femmes.

Ce qu'elle n'avouait pas à son amie, c'est qu'en trente-et-un ans de vie, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais jamais l'envol d'un Vélas, et qu'elle était très intéressée. Toutefois, elle n'aurait pas parié sur la réussite de l'entreprise. Helga, de huit ans sa cadette, avait joint les mains, doigts entrecroisés, dans un signe de prière, le regard braqué sur Salazar qui, âgé de quatorze ans, se tenait au bord d'une falaise. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il voyageait avec eux et il avait fini par avouer que, pour minimiser au maximum les chances d'être vu des Moldus, il n'avait jamais volé. Godric, à vingt-huit ans et au sang chaud, avait donc décidé sur un prodigieux coup de tête de remédier à cela. Sitôt qu'ils avaient trouvé un site le permettant, le duelliste avait insisté auprès du Fourchelang pour mettre un terme à toutes ces années cloué au sol. Le brun attendait donc au pied de la falaise, un Sonorus dans la gorge.

-N'aie pas peur ! Saute ! Ça a l'air effrayant, comme ça, mais tu vas voler d'instinct !

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Tout ce qu'il allait gagner, c'était de finir en morceaux. En plus, à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour regarder en bas, le paysage devenait flou et semblait se mettre à danser.

-Allez, Salazar ! Tu ne risques rien ! Je suis là !

Maigre lot de consolation. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que le Vélas lui voue une confiance suffisante. Le Fourchelang se pencha de nouveau pour tenter de repérer le point censé être Godric et fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

-Je... Je crois que... que j'ai un peu le... le vertige !

-Tu ne peux pas avoir le vertige ; tu es un Vélas ! Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un poisson qui avait le mal de mer, toi ?!

-Mais... Mais je n'y arriverai pas !

-Eh, je ne te demande pas de manger des graines, faire un nid et pondre des œufs ! Juste de sauter dans le vide et déployer tes ailes ! Ce n'est pas insurmontable ! Alors arrête de te faire prier et fais-moi rêver !

Salazar, mort de trouille, recula de quelques pas... puis se mit à courir et sauta. Immédiatement, il se concentra pour étendre ses ailes. Il en battit quelques instants, mais cela ne le fit que tournoyer dans tous les sens et secouer inutilement son estomac. Il se retrouva donc à chuter en hurlant à pleins poumons. La voix amplifiée du duelliste résonna alors.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

La terrible chute du Fourchelang cessa alors, avant de reprendre lentement. En bas, Godric avait sa baguette pointée vers le Vélas et faisait redescendre ce dernier doucement. Cela prit plusieurs minutes puis, quand le blond fut assez proche du sol, il tendit sa main libre et attrapa délicatement Salazar par le bras pour le tirer vers lui. Quand le sortilège cessa, le Fourchelang s'agrippa aux vêtements du brun, haletant. Le duelliste mit aussi un terme à l'amplification de sa voix et s'exclama ;

-Un oiseau qui a peur du vide... J'aurai tout vu !

Vexé, le Vélas s'écarta et incendia Godric.

-Vous... Vous... VOUS ÊTES UN DANGEREUX IMBÉCILE ! J'AURAIS PU ME TUER ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN CRÉTIN BORNÉ AU SANG CHAUD QUI NE RÉFLÉCHIT PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE AUX CONSÉQUENCES DE SES ACTES ! VOUS ÊTES UN DANGER PUBLIC ; VOUS NE DEVRIEZ MÊME PAS ÊTRE EN DROIT DE POSSÉDER UNE BAGUETTE !

Rowena et Helga arrivèrent alors que, perdant toute sa verve, Salazar se mettait à copieusement injurier le brun. Quand il vit les deux femmes, le blond s'éloigna en marmonnant en Fourchelang.

-C'est comme ça qu'il me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? S'enquit Godric, renfrogné.

-C'est toi qui l'a mis en danger. Il a eu peur, répondit Rowena, sans se départir de son calme olympien.

Le duelliste allait répliquer quand de lourds sanglots lui parvinrent.

-Oh, tu l'as fait pleurer, fit remarquer la brune.

Godric voulut s'en défendre mais la sinistre aura d'une affreuse colère commença à émaner d'Helga qui, baguette en main, intervint d'un ton sombre.

-Godric Gryffondor, par tous les sorciers qui nous ont précédés, je te jure que si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités nul ne retrouvera jamais ton corps car il n'en restera rien.

Un frisson d'angoisse traversa l'échine du brun qui rit jaune.

-Eh, Helga... Voyons... Bien sûr que je vais aller le consoler... Quelle idée... Vraiment... C'est inutile de te mettre dans une telle rage... Je t'assure... A-allez, j'y vais. Tu vois ? J'y cours, même.

Sentant peser sur lui le regard des deux femmes, et particulièrement celui de la blonde, il rejoignit le Vélas qui s'était assis et recroquevillé dans le sable. Il prit place près de lui.

-Tu as eu peur à ce point ?...

Le Fourchelang hocha négativement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?

-C'est juste... Que je suis trop faible... Je n'arriverai jamais à voler !

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un sorcier brillant ; c'est Rowena qui me l'a dit. Et crois-moi, c'est une incurable avare en compliments !

A ces mots, Godric repensa au rassemblement où ils s'étaient rendus. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'y étaient réunis pour échanger sur les conflits préoccupants avec les Moldus et pour partager leurs connaissances et aptitudes. Certains avaient été discuter avec le Vélas et toutes les conversations avaient abouti à la même conclusion ; Salazar Serpentard était d'une incroyable érudition pour son âge. Quelques interlocuteurs avaient même été déçus de ne pas pouvoir le faire s'essayer à des sortilèges, puisqu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

-Je sais que tu vas devenir un grand sorcier, insista alors le duelliste. Il faut juste que nous te trouvions une baguette. Nous avons encore un peu de route devant nous. Il te faudra simplement être patient.

Le Fourchelang essuya ses larmes et souffla.

-Pourquoi vous ne transplanez pas ?

-Ça rend Rowena malade, et nous préférons ne pas nous séparer. En plus, nous sommes des voyageurs au sens aventuriers du terme ; nous aimons parcourir le monde en le foulant parcelle de terre par parcelle de terre.

Godric se releva et tendit une main au blond qui préféra la dédaigner et se relever seul. Puis le Vélas se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il agita devant le visage de l'adulte.

-Elle est tombée. Gardez-la. Cela parviendra peut-être à vous faire vous remémorer que ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas essayer de m'apprendre à voler mais bien tenter de me tuer.

Le brun prit l'impressionnante plume blanche et Salazar croisa les bras, tournant la tête, l'air énervé. Godric lissa la plume et sourit, la rangeant dans une poche intérieure de sa veste longue. Du coin de l'œil, le Fourchelang le vit faire et rougit. Le duelliste retint de justesse un rire qui eut pu être mal interprété ; le Vélas était plutôt mignon, les pommettes ainsi teintées. Étrangement, Salazar se colora plus encore.

[... ... ...]

Un violent courant d'air secoua les cheveux et les vêtements de Godric. Salazar se posa et, d'un coup de baguette, rompit le sortilège de Désillusion qui le couvrait. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement. En trois ans, il était parvenu à vaincre son vertige, mais voler lui donnait encore un peu mal à la tête. Il se redressa.

-Où sont Rowena et Helga ?

-Helga est partie à la recherche de je ne sais plus quelle plante et Rowena a préféré s'éloigner de la rivière pour lire, tu sais, de peur que l'humidité n'abîme les pages de ses trésors..., répondit le duelliste en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Le Fourchelang sourit. Une heure auparavant, les quatre voyageurs avaient décidé de faire une pause et il en avait profité pour aller faire un tour dans le ciel. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, il était reconnaissant au brun d'avoir insisté pour qu'il retente, encore et encore, de voler. Quant à sa peur d'être vu par des Moldus, Rowena avait arrangé cela en lui apprenant le sortilège de Désillusion. Avec tristesse, le Vélas se disait que si ses parents n'avaient pas toujours vécu loin de tout, enfermés sur eux-mêmes, et qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans des rassemblements de sorciers, ils auraient pu apprendre ce sortilège et le lui transmettre bien plus tôt ; ainsi, les événements qui avaient détruit son foyer n'auraient pas eu lieu. Toutefois, il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Helga, Rowena et Godric. Ils étaient les premiers amis qu'il se soit jamais faits et il doutait de parvenir à s'en faire d'autres. A potion exceptionnelle ingrédients exceptionnels.

-Alors ? Tu prends racines ou tu viens t'asseoir ? Se moqua Godric en tapotant la place sur la rive à côté de lui.

Salazar revint à la réalité et rejoignit le brun. Il était assis sur une roche plate et regardait le courant charrier les galets les plus légers. Le blond ramena ses genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le duelliste ne semblait plus vouloir sortir de sa contemplation, alors le Fourchelang se permettait des œillades régulières dans sa direction, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Une nuit où Godric semblait faire un rêve particulièrement agité, le Vélas avait cédé à la curiosité et avait utilisé ses extraordinaires capacités de Legilimens pour pénétrer l'esprit endormi de son ami. Grand mal lui en avait pris car après ce qu'il y avait vu, il n'était plus parvenu à regarder le brun sans que ces images ne refassent surface. Pourtant, il n'en était pas vraiment étonné ; depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il était entré plusieurs fois dans la tête du duelliste, et il y avait souvent trouvé des émotions flatteuses à son égard. Pourtant, jusqu'à cette nuit-là, elles avaient toujours été innocentes.

Salazar n'en était pas dégoûté ; il était un Vélas, il savait qu'il était naturellement attirant. Son ami était de ces hommes qui en aimaient d'autres, oui, eh bien, c'était ainsi. Et puis, vu son caractère de coureur de jupons, il était clair qu'il savait apprécier les femmes. De toute façon, Godric était bel homme. C'était un sorcier puissant, intelligent derrière son impulsivité, et c'était un Sang-Pur. Certes, le Fourchelang ne comprenait pas son attachement pour les Moldus et les enfants sorciers que certains pouvaient avoir, mais ce jour-là, dans les marécages, le duelliste lui avait sauvé la vie, pour plus tard lui apprendre à voler. Il lui avait offert de connaître l'amitié et de parcourir le monde en sécurité. Salazar ne pouvait renier tout le bien que lui faisait l'autre homme. De plus, au fond de lui, il était à la fois heureux et intimidé d'avoir provoqué toutes ces émotions, voire même images, chez le sorcier au sang de feu.

Alors Godric prit la parole.

-Avec Rowena et Helga, nous avons un rêve.

-Ah ? Quel est-il ?

-Nous voulons construire une école pour que les jeunes sorciers puissent venir y étudier à l'abri de toute chose.

-C'est une excellente idée ! S'écria le Vélas, avec un franc sourire.

-Nous hésitions à t'en parler... J'en discutais avec elles tout à l'heure, justement. Elles voulaient attendre encore. Elles pensent que tu n'es pas prêt.

-... Pas prêt pour quoi ? Demanda le Fourchelang, une soudaine pointe au cœur.

-Nous voulons que les nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés, comme les Sangs-Purs, puissent y être admis.

-Oh... Je vois.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Les autres savaient qu'il n'avait pas décoléré du massacre de sa famille ; il haïssait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tout autant craindre, les Moldus et leurs ascendances sorcières corrompues.

-Eh bien... Vous créerez votre école. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire ailleurs.

-Non. Nous ne voulons pas nous lancer dans ce projet sans toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'en parler ; pour que nous trouvions une solution tous les deux, sans inquiéter les filles. Rowena travaille d'arrache-pied sur les plans. Helga a écrit des livres entiers de recettes pour nourrir les élèves, et supervise tout ce qui relève du confort. Et moi j'ai pensé à un système de maisons pour que les élèves suivent un enseignement dans lequel ils pourront s'épanouir. Mais tout ça ne servira à rien s'il nous manque un professeur.

-Personne n'acceptera d'écouter... je veux dire... de m'écouter. Je suis un sorcier, mais ce que les gens voient en premier, ce sont mes ailes. Et puis je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous autres... Même en ajoutant les quelques années de construction du bâtiment, je n'aurai pas l'aura, l'autorité nécessaire à me faire entendre d'élèves. Enfin... je pourrais utiliser du Polynectar et prendre l'apparence d'un humain plus âgé, voire même effrayant... mais ça ne changerait rien à la sensation qu'évoluer au milieu de nés-Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés me procurera.

-Tu pourrais... essayer, au moins.

Salazar s'assombrit.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi...

-C'est possible. Rowena m'a parfois dit que j'ai une tolérance aveugle envers les Moldus. Mais elle m'a aussi dit que tu es toi-même aveuglé. Alors je crois bien que nous sommes deux idiots enfermés dans nos idées, que nous n'en démordrons pas, mais que ce serait bien d'essayer.

-Même si on sait que c'est voué à l'échec ?

-Oui. Parce qu'il y a ce que l'on sait, et ce que l'on croit savoir. J'aimerais être certain que nous ne confondons pas les deux.

Les deux hommes tournèrent le regard l'un vers l'autre. Godric posa sa main sur l'épaule du Fourchelang et s'avança vers lui, rapprochant leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. L'hésitation qui étreignait le cœur du duelliste vola en éclat quand le Vélas se déplia, non pas pour amorcer un mouvement de recul, mais pour lui accorder d'appuyer un peu plus le baiser. Dans un réflexe pudique, les grands ailes blanches les entourèrent et Godric s'offrit de goûter avec un peu plus de passion aux lèvres de Salazar.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Petit anachronisme volontaire ; si on prend en compte que Poudlard a environ mille ans, alors les fondateurs ont vécu en 900 et des poussières, de fait, Godric ne pouvait pas employer le sortilège de Lévitation inventé en 1544, cependant, j'en avais besoin et je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement -honte à moi, oui, je sais, envoyez vos tomates-. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne vous aura pas gênés outre mesure et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment ! Sinon, la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette apologie des ambitions de Salazar est que je pense... qu'il n'est pas le ****« méchant sorcier » qu'on prétend qu'il était. Il faut se rappeler que les quatre fondateurs ont vécu à une époque où les Moldus butaient du sorcier dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Oui mais, me direz-vous, les nés-Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés ne sont pas responsables de leur ascendance, ce n'est donc pas une raison pour vouloir les priver d'éducation et pire encore, faire entrer un Basilic dans l'école pour s'en débarrasser. De un ; qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché un né-Moldu de dire à ses parents où se trouve, précisément, sinon vaguement, Poudlard ? Le risque n'était pas nul et Salazar voulait protéger l'école. De deux ; s'il avait voulu se débarrasser à n'importe quel prix des sorciers qui le dérangeaient, c'eut été plus simple de tuer d'abord leurs protecteurs, les autres fondateurs, et plus particulièrement Godric, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Parce qu'ils étaient _amis_. Il a préféré s'en aller. Un sorcier aussi puissant, soi-disant prêt à tout pour tuer des nés-Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés ne se serait pas contenté de tourner le dos à l'école en enfermant son Basilic pour l'empêcher de nuire plus longtemps et laisser la suite des événements aux mains d'un potentiel descendant. C'est complètement _débile._ Est-ce que je jette la pierre à Godric pour autant ? Non ; c'était un avant-gardiste, mais je le trouve très naïf. A une époque comme la sienne, quand les sorciers se faisaient persécuter, être là à prôner le « non, mais ils ont un bon fond » est un peu... Voilà. Surtout quand on voit que les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé de nos jours ; les sorciers doivent toujours vivre cachés pour éviter les ennuis. En conclusion, Salazar a peut-être abusé en faisant entrer le Basilic à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas le mage noir qu'on accuse d'être à l'origine de la maison la plus meurtrière de l'école. L'Histoire a simplement et stupidement mal interprété ses actions et des crétins prônant la supériorité de leur sang ont utilisé son nom pour légitimer leurs actes.**


End file.
